fatkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Rules
Keep in mind rules may be adjusted with time, or as new issues appear. Stay up-to-date and check often. Chat on our discord here! Fatkid Discord Rules 1: - No offensive language. This includes: Racial slurs, sexist remarks, homophobic/transphobic remarks, etc. Swearing is not considered offensive language unless it used in a offensive manner. 2: - No pornographic/lewd/sexually suggestive/nsfw images. Rule of thumb: If you can't show it to a priest without him being offended, don't post it. 3: - Do not insult, berate, mock, or otherwise pick on a member. Treat everyone nicely. 4: - If an admin tells you to do something, do it. 5: - No links to shady/scummy websites. We don't want viruses. 6: - No spamming. Spam includes: Posts with little to no content, rapid posting of the same or similar messages, messages that make no sense even with context, etc. 7: - In voice chats, avoid being loud/interrupting other members. Accidents will be forgiven, but don't let it happen again and again. 8: - Make sure your post makes sense in the channel you post in. (Example: Don't post meme images in #general , or excessively use bot commands in #general ) 9: - No links to other discord groups unless somebody asks for one. (No self-promotion.) 10: - Do not ping people unless absolutely necessary. (Pinging is like so: @Chris Hansen | fearlesswee . Only use a ping when really needed, such as pinging an admin when you see someone violate rules.) 11: - No roleplay of any sorts. We aren't an RP group, we are a Developer group. (Despite how lazy most of us are.) 12: - Keep fandom-related material to a minimum. Not everyone likes said fandom, and it might create a divide, or even unnecessary conflict between members. (Bashing/insulting someone's fandom is NOT offensive language or picking-on, unless you start bashing/insulting the person.) 13: - No personal drama/personal info that is irrelevant. We understand you may be having trouble with friends/family, but we do not want to be involved. It's called "personal" for a reason. 14: - No random screenshots of unrelated conversations/chats. They add nothing to any discussion. (Exclusions: If said screenshot is a meme, it is allowed in #memes, so long as it doesn't violate other rules, most notably rule 13.) 15: - When in this discord server you may have nicknames but you must have your roblox username in there somewhere, such as "Mr. Spacewarp | Mido66", nickname privliages will be for all to decided their own. 16: - When you post something, post it to ONE channel. Don't repost it (or a very similar post) onto another channel Punishment System First Offense: Warning, removal of post if applicable Second Offense: Temporarily Muted (1 hour), removal of post if applicable Third Offense: Kicked, temporarily muted (1 day), removal of post if applicable Fourth Offense: Banned, removal of post if applicable. Disclaimers DISCLAIMER: If a major rule violation occurs that requires a more immediate punishment, such a punishment will be given without warning. For example, if a user posts NSFW/NSFL content, they will be banned without being warned beforehand. DISCLAIMER #2: All major admins have the ability to veto certain rules. If they give a user permission to violate a rule for a specific reason, they are permitted to do so, but only for that one instance. DISCLAIMER #3: Bans can be revoked if evidence is provided you do not deserve such punishment, or if an admin allows you back into the group for a specific reason. If you want to appeal a ban, message me or any other admin. DISCLAIMER #4: Your offenses will reset if you do not break any rules for a full week. However, if me or another admin has any suspicion of you purposefully abusing this system, we have the right to not reset your offenses.